Lizzie as Kate Kate as Lizzie
by Silent Love
Summary: Lizzie keeps having dreams about being Kate until one finally comes true. Lizzie is kate? What will happen? Does she savor the popularity or ruin Kate's life? You can be sure, whatever it is, Kate won't stand for it! R+R!!!
1. What a nightmare!

~*Hi! This is my first LM fic, as Im not a huge fan of the show, I just watch it sometimes. It's good that I dont have to tell you the characters backgrounds. Please R+R, nobody ever reviews me! Your name will be posted in my next chappie. More to come, enjoy!*~  
  
Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Beeep Beeep Beeeep.  
  
BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP!  
  
"Ugh, what is that sound?"  
  
Lizzie squinted her eyes, trying to find what was making that horrible sound.  
  
"Psht, Darn alarm clock."  
  
With a slow wafture of her hand, the alarm stopped. Her chunky arm rested on her forehead, rubbing the sweat away.  
  
"What a freaky dream."  
  
Lizzie had dreamed she had become Kate again, the reoccurring dream ever since last week.  
  
Her eyes slowly drifted open, looking around her room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Her chestnut eyes covered each inch of the room, looking at the cream dresser with bows and lace. The glitter paint on the walls, making each angle shimmer with the sunlight. The pink and yellow bedspread, made in Paris no doubt. But the one thing that was absolutely shocking was...  
  
"No! Oh my God!"  
  
A blue, white, and red cheerleader uniform, hanging off the wall, air drying from last nights wash.  
  
"Wow, this dream keeps getting better. First I live her life, then I wake up in her room. I never thought those double dreams would ever happen but...."  
  
BEEEEEEP.  
  
Lizzie McGuire flung herself out of her bed, covered in sweat, trying to scream but voiceless.  
  
"What is with me?!"  
  
Just another morning.  
  
~*Ya like? More to come. Hehe. I thought the whole double dream was pretty good too. Please R+R, since NOBODY likes doing that for me. I'll put your name in my next edition! Thanks!*~ 


	2. Spanish Stress

~*Hey guys! No reviews so far because I just put it up, but hopefully I'll get SOME! Wink wink that means you. Ok, onto chap 2!*~  
  
Lizzie as Kate Kate as Lizzie  
  
By: Silent Love  
  
===========================================  
  
Enter Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordon walking down the hallways clutching their Spanish books.  
  
===========================================  
  
"Guys, you won't believe this. I keep having nightmares about me being Kate. I mean, I had a dream of me waking up from a dream about Kate, in her room! That's two Kate dreams in one night! I mean, THINKING about Kate is dangerous to your health- what can like 5 dreams in one week do to you?"  
  
The group sauntered down the hallway, trying to listen to Lizzie's dreams. That was the big news of the day. A dream about being Kate...and Gordo wasn't interested.  
  
"Lizzie, everybody has dreams about being someone at sometime in their life. Relax, it means nothing. You are probably stressed about something..."  
  
"SOMETHING you're not telling us!"  
  
Miranda could always be counted on for over analyzing every miniscule situation and blowing it into massive 'I hate you you're a bad friend' proportions, but they still loved her....some how!  
  
"Well...I guess I could be stressed about that Spanish test...gulp...that's now! But why would THAT make me dream about Kate?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're falling in love with me. Everyone stay away from Lizzie, she likes me! Eww!"  
  
Of course, Kate had to be walking behind them during this, snickering and giggling along with Claire. They always were there during your problems...  
  
"Uh uh Kate heh I um..."  
  
"Expressing love on the way to room 33? Aw, how sweet."  
  
Claire piped up her alto pipes to say this little crooner to Lizzie. What was with these two?  
  
"Ok you obviously didn't hear the conversation. I mean, who would be in love with you?"  
  
Miranda and Kate glared at each other, ending with Kate flipping her hair and sashaying to the other side of the hallway calling to her crony, "Claire! Get over here...you don't want to be by them...you might catch the loser bug."  
  
"Yeah, that was ORIGINAL!"  
  
Miranda was the only one with guts to actually stand up to Kate's extremely lame comments...Lizzie was too busy turning red in the face and sweating. She seams to sweat a lot, huh?  
  
"Thanks Miranda."  
  
"No problem. I mean, I'm the only one who can yell at you. But, yeesh, say something! You should know what she's gonna say, after living her life for five days."  
  
"Don't even START. Living Kate's life would be so weird!"  
  
Lizzie started to feel funny and dizzy at the same time while Gordo rambled on how she shouldn't worry because that could never happen when......  
  
=========================================  
  
~*Yes! Cliffhanger! Sorry:) R+R to get more of the story!*~ 


	3. Double Headaches

Lizzie as Kate Kate as Lizzie By: Silent Love  
  
================================== Enter Lizzie on the floor clutching her head, Miranda and Gordo standing over her, and Kate down the hallway with a puzzled look on her face talking to Claire. ===========================================  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea Lizzie, what happened?"  
  
Gordo and Miranda were leaning over the now fallen Lizzie who was clutching her head in pain. She had an extreme headache, and some sort of rushed feeling sweeping over her.  
  
"WHAT are you guys DOING over me? Get off!"  
  
"Lizzie, you fell, what is wrong?"  
  
"Gordo, maybe she has amnesia."  
  
"No possible way, she barely hit her head. She just fell."  
  
"I am NOT Lizz...."  
  
Lizzie stopped herself, and examined her clothes and hair, every inch. She looked at the orange and blue tie dye shirt and the jean capri's...while thinking, who would wear this?!  
  
OK what was going on?  
  
"Why are you here, WHAT is going on?"  
  
"Lizzie you fell, remember?"  
  
"No, how did I get here, I WAS around the corner with..."  
  
================================== Enter Claire and Kate, 1 minute ago ==================================  
  
"Kate what's wrong?"  
  
"Miranda and Lizzie's lame comments. They are so stupid. Why can't they just fall off the earth!"  
  
"At least you're not her friend...or worse...her."  
  
"DON'T even say that....I feel so weird right now, I have a headache. Claire I told you that one extra donut would set me over! Now I'm going to be fat!"  
  
==================================== Enter Kate on the ground next to Claire ====================================  
  
"Kate. Kate. KATE! What is going on with you?"  
  
"Claire? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well let me see, we were just walking down the hallway, REMEMBER?"  
  
"I was just talking to Gord...hey. Why am I here?"  
  
"Spanish test. Get up! You're making the wrong kind of scene...."  
  
'Kate' looked at her body and books and stared at her platform shoes. What was going on? Was this another Kate dream? This would be the time to wake up.  
  
Any time now...  
  
*tumbleweeds fly by.....*  
  
She was Kate. This time for real.  
  
================================  
  
~*Thanks Xing@fanfiction.net for the review...hey, I got one finally! I'm really lacking in reviews...will some one spice it up? Hehe. I thought this chap was kinda lame, but more will be up later. I have to go eat lunch...ciao!*~ 


	4. Realization

~*Hey, thanks fluff angel for the review! See guys, you can be in my story too if you submit a review! LoL! Ok we'll see what happens in this chapter....*~  
  
PS... ((((means thinking)))))  
  
=========================================== Enter Claire helping Kate get up in an annoyed fashion...she doesn't want to make a bad scene, hello; if she does she would stage it. ===========================================  
  
"Come on Kate, get up!"  
  
Claire tugged Kate's arm while she struggled to pick up her notebook and pink, fluffy pen.  
  
(((((What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?? Ugh, I'll play along for like five seconds until I know what I should do. I've switched places with Matt before so this should be a cinch unless Kate goes and makes a sce...)))))  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the now Claire, apologizing profusely.  
  
"Sorry Kate, I just didn't want Ethan to see you in a bad way, I mean, he should only see you beautiful as we had planned ri..."  
  
"Sure Claire. Thanks."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
((((If I don't want anyone knowing, I better play along and be Kate, she's starting to notice. UGH I feel like screaming Help, I'm not in my body, and I'm uncomfortable being 5'7''! It's so high up here!))))  
  
Claire had a puzzled look on her face, wondering why Kate was being so absent minded and not yelling at her. That fall must have been super damaging to her brain....but why stop her now, right?  
"Whatever Claire, as long as he didn't see me. He didn't, right?"  
  
"N-no, he didn't. You're good." "Yea well you're not. Why don't you stop me before I fall next time?"  
  
((((I can't believe I'm telling off Claire, and getting away with it! Maybe this day won't be too bad...after all, I only have one day with her.)))))  
  
"Yea Kate, I guess I was just..."  
  
"Not thinking? Hah, you're right about THAT. Carry my notebook for me, I think I broke a nail!"  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
=================================== Enter 'Lizzie', Miranda and Gordo, M+G picking up Liz, and the real Kate trying to make sense of this. ====================================  
  
"You don't understand, I'm not Lizzie, I swear!"  
  
"Sure Lizzie, cut it out! You did this before, just chill ok. Don't go all crazy before this huge Spanish test. We are going to be late unless you get up!"  
  
"Miranda listen it's not me!"  
  
"You sound and act like Lizzie, hey, you look like her. Guess that means you ARE her."  
  
"Gordo, don't you believe me?"  
  
"It is physically impossible to 'be' somebody else. Your dreams are affecting you....which is stupid."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Lizzie snapped at Miranda and Gordo, they just weren't listening to her. She had a problem!  
  
She struggled to get up, adjusting to the weight and height of Liz.  
  
((((OMG I am SO short what is going on I'm 5'4''! Help me! I don't want to be Lizzie! Claire is going to GET IT from me after I'm back. I have got to go talk to Lizzie...))))  
  
"Let's go Lizzie!"  
  
Miranda and Gordo dragged her along right as the tardy bell rang....  
===========================================  
  
~*Thanks guys for reading this far! I hope you like it so far. PLEASE R+R I am so lacking in that department. How am I supposed to know if it's good? ANY suggestions welcome. Thanks!*~  
  
i Silent Love /i 


	5. Rebel in a blue, furry, sparkly, dress

~*Hey guys! Woa, I got a few more reviews!  
  
Katie: I know there are better...so post stuff that could MAKE it better instead of just saying o yea I don't like it. Constructive criticism, ay?  
  
ThePopGurlz: thanks  
  
Angel of Fluff: Thanks! I'll try;)  
  
Sup3r-manz-gurli: Sweet s/n! Yea I was confused too, I'll try to make it easier by like putting Claire: for sumthin, even though that gets annoying to read, lol like a script. Yea, I live for reviews!  
  
keeponwritin: Thankyou! I am glad you like it!! I will continue.  
  
Lizzie: I don't use the Lord's name in vain, but she does. I have to stay in character. Please don't post more to argue about this...I know your view, and it's mine too. Just dont spam my review box. And if I didn't have that view, I wouldn't care and would be like hey why you spamming my review box? Posting that won't change ppl's views.  
  
OK onto the story!!!!  
=========================================== "Congratulations Mr. Gordon, Ms. Sanchez, and Ms. McGuire. You're all officially tardy. One more minute, and you'd fail the test. Take your seat."  
  
"I don't get tardy's, I'm a cheerleader!!"  
  
'Lizzie', or Kate, was not trying to hide the fact she was changed. She hated being Lizzie. She hated being around Gordo and Miranda. Even though she had been with them for oh, let's see, about five seconds, she already hated being semi-popular.  
  
'Kate', well, the actual Lizzie, couldn't let her do this. She'd ruin it all. She had to stay in character, so think think, what would the real Kate do?  
  
"You McGuire? Hah, you could never be a cheerleader."  
  
Claire saw Kate blasting 'Lizzie', and she immediately had to join in. She always loved a good put down.  
  
"Yea McGuire, in your dreams. Hah, picture her trying to do the splits."  
  
"Yea...."  
  
Lizzie was making fun of herself! Claire was making fun of her! This was not working...she could get away with this and not be made fun of for telling a story about changing bodies...who would believe that? Or she could make fun of herself and not tell a bad story.  
  
*Animated Lizzie: Wait, both make fun of me! Gaah, is death an option?*  
  
"Claire! It's me!"  
  
"What are you talking about McGuire? We never talk...never. Back me up Kate."  
  
" Yea Liz, I just don't see it happening. Let's see, Pretty+Popular...or ugly+loser? I wouldn't be caught dead with you. Incase your little brain didn't catch that, you're in the second group."  
  
"Miss McGuire take your seat! Kate and Claire, be quiet or you'll both me getting tardies."  
  
"So sue me."  
  
'Lizzie' sank into her seat, pouting about the whole situation. 'Kate' mumbled under her breath the whole so sue me comment...after all, Kate's the one who would be in detention, not her. She's out of her body in one day.  
  
"Kate! You are not taking this test. Sit in your seat and be quiet for the rest of the period."  
  
"Aw, I wish I cared. But I don't."  
  
This was going to be fun being Kate for a day. Just what Lizzie needed. 


	6. Oh it's ON now

Hi guys! So far no more new reviews...hint hint. Someone wanna spike the numbers? Lol, I just kind of get disappointed! I see all these people getting 10's or 100's of reviews and I'm stuck at 8! It's kind of weird knowing like 5 people read my story and care. But I'm rambling now, so on with the story!  
  
================  
  
Finally, the bell. 45 minutes in mind numbing silence was enough to make anybody go crazy. But Lizzie was excited- she didn't even have to take the test! Lizzie was riding high on life at the moment- nothing could bring her down. Or so she thought....  
  
"McGuire! Get over here!"  
  
The real Kate was shouting that at Lizzie. She had to formulate some plan, before she broke down in tears.  
  
"Um, I think YOUR the one who's name is McGuire."  
  
"Fine! K....k......Kay.....just get over here!"  
  
"Forgotten MY name? It's Kate."  
  
Now it was break, 10 whole minutes alone with the real Kate in the Spanish lab. ======== Everyone leaves except Kate and Lizzie. =========  
  
Lizzie: "Make it fast Lizzie; I don't want to be seen with you."  
  
Lizzie was playing the field just like Kate- this day was better and better! Tell off Claire, Spanish teacher, and now Kate? Score!  
  
Kate: "Lizzie you know what's going on just as well as I do...What happened?"  
  
Lizzie: "Listen Lizzie, what are you talki...."  
  
Kate: "Just because I'm in your body doesn't mean I'm not me. If you're going to act all immature about this then fine, so will I!"  
  
Lizzie: "Ah ah ah Kate. I can do WAY more damage than you can."  
  
Kate: "We'll see about that!"  
  
Lizzie: "Fine!"  
  
Kate: "Fine! And McGuire, I'd watch your back. When I become me again, you're dead!"  
  
Lizzie: "Fine, but until then, I HAVE A LUNCH DATE WITH ETHAN! REMEMBER WRITING THAT ON YOUR HAND?"  
  
Kate: "No! You wouldn't dare Lizzie...."  
  
Lizzie: "I would and I will. Buh-bye!"  
  
Lizzie started off in her now perfected Kate walk....she was popular and in control. But now she had to ruin it all for Kate.  
  
Kate: "I FAILED THAT TEST YOU KNOW! I CIRCLED ALL OF THE LETTER D'S! D FOR DORK!"  
  
Lizzie, walking away, waving: "SO ORIGINAL!"  
  
*Kate screams and pouts in her seat* 


	7. A new crush?

Hi again! Woa I got some reviews! 13! Yay.  
  
Me: Thanks, that'd be a good twist...but you gave the end away if I did! hehe.  
  
Angel of Fluff: Such a good reviewer. I was thinking of that!  
  
r2k2: Thanks! I'm sorry I've been so busy, but more is coming.  
  
Sup3r-manz-gurli: again, awesome S/N! Thanks for the review.  
  
Didi: You're the best! Thanks sooo much. And you're the best plugger. Hehe. I do need to do more Kate!! I will soon. Thanks A LOT!  
  
Ok thanks guys, I'm so excited! Reviews! Now you're famous! On with the show. ===========  
  
Enter the real Kate going to Lizzie's, or hers now, locker.  
  
============  
  
((( I hate Lizzie. Why was I ever friends with that dork. Well, she's wrong. I can make her life worse than anybody. I can always come back from a date- she won't do anything wrong because she's in looove with Ethan. She'll probably be like omg Ethan Lizzie is so great! HAH He can tell the difference fo sho. *lol* )))  
  
"Let's play, Lizzie."  
  
Everyone turned around to Kate, when it appeared she was talking about herself, to herself. Ah, don't ask, it's confusing.  
  
Kate took out her chalk marker and scribbled in the locker:  
  
"McGuire sux"  
  
"Lizzie da Loser"  
  
"Lizzie hearts Larry"  
  
"I smell like fish"  
  
"I hate everyone."  
  
Just to name a few. All over were Lizzie Disses, on her pictures, on her books, everywhere. "Miss McGuire, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
The principal. What a shock. His fruity red and yellow tie on his periwinkle shirt. His khaki pants that so did not match. Yea, that was their principle. You didn't have to love him, and most didn't. Unless you were a big suck up.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What are you doing Miss McGuire?"  
  
"Hah, glad you know my name."  
  
"Miss McGuire, are you having some sort of family problem? We could work it out with the counselor, I just need to make some phone cal.."  
  
"Um a no. You and the counselors are more screwed up than I am."  
  
"I'm not the one writing all over my locker about how bad I smell, but you don't."  
  
"Ewww that's so gross, pervert!"  
  
"McGuire!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the screaming Lizzie and the principal, who was in complete shock. His eyes became buggy and his face turned pasty, as if his life flashed before his eyes- all 34 useless years.  
  
"Get away from me before I call the police! Help somebody the principal likes me!"  
  
"I...I...."  
  
"Leave!"  
  
The principal left on his cue amazingly. She got off scot-free! Hah, maybe this wouldn't be soo bad...."  
  
==========  
  
There ya go! Some of Kate's perspective. Hey you did the first R in R+R, now do the last!  
  
~*Silent Love*~ 


	8. It's a date

Hey again! Thanks a lot to my one reviewer who totally rocked my sox with her sweet review:  
  
Cowboygirl102: Your comment pushed me to right this chapter because I totally didn't feel like continuing. Thanks so much!! You and Didi should get best reviewer medals lol.  
  
Guys, I have like 2 reviews per chapter. More than 11 people HAVE to be reading this, right? O well. I thought this was a good idea. I'll keep going anyway.  
  
I'm super proud of myself for getting this far! Chapter 8! Usually I stop at 4 at most...I was proud back then too. Go to fictionpress.net and read my other stories: Emma: a story in her perspective about her 'normal' life, being adopted+ and motherless and struggling on the social ladder.  
  
'Christmas Eve...it's shopping time!' A story about Abbey Affman, a girl who's reputation for having the best presents for her huge families Christmas party haunts her as she forgot to buy presents. Go with her on her frantic trip around the mall and dealing with the party- only four chapters up as I got no reviews. Jerks! haha.  
  
Ok sorry for the shameless plugs, but I liked the stories and so will you! Onto Lizzie as Kate, Kate as Lizzie, CHAPTER 8!  
  
==================== Chapter 8  
  
===================  
  
=============================== Enter Kate as Lizzie walking to Ethan's table as he and 'Kate' enjoy their lunch date.  
  
========= Note: Real Kate means Kate in Lizzie's body, and so on and so on.... ========  
  
"Hi Ethan!"  
  
"O, hi Lizzie."  
  
"WHAT are YOU doing here McGuire?"  
  
Lizzie was just like Kate. Those dreams totally paid off, also being changed with Matt. She would have NO clue what to do, and they both would be in the office right now explaining their....'situation'.  
  
Real Kate: "Well Kate, I was going to sit by Ethan. And I still am."  
  
Real Lizzie: "Or not McGuire. YOU weren't invited, right Ethan?"  
  
Ethan: "Uh...our lunch table is your lunch table Lizzie!"  
  
Real Kate: "Thanks Ethan, don't mind if I do. So Ethan, I heard you got a D on your Math test. Way to go!"  
  
Kate playfully punched Ethan's arm, causing him to squeal in pain.  
  
Ethan: "Ow Liz, you have been working out!"  
  
Real Kate: "I would be happy to show you my workout some time."  
  
Real Lizzie: "Um yea that sounds all fun and exciting, but I think we'll pass. Ethan, remember that concert I told you about? Well, my dad got tickets and he said I could bring somebody."  
  
Ethan: "Really Kate?!....Who are you bringing?"  
  
'Kate', or the real Lizzie, sighed at Ethan's stupidity. Did she have to spell it out for him? He was so stupid, you thought he was some sitcom stereotype on Disney, but he wasn't. He was at their table, while SHE was asking HIM on a date.  
  
Real Lizzie: " I was thinking about asking you, if you're not busy hanging out with Lizzie or something..."  
  
'Kate' eyed Kate. She never knew the feeling of true power like this. Her eyes almost lit up telling off Kate. But then, she was in deep hurt. She missed her friend she had slumber parties with. She missed the real Kate, the one who cared about you, and not some guy who could barely pass for cute. It was sad, but if this was how it was to be, then so be it.  
  
Ethan: "No no Kate! I'm totally open."  
  
Real Lizzie: "Perfect. It's a date."  
  
The real Kate mumbled under her breath, 'Yea, Perfect.' as she contemplated her next move. 


	9. Talk ta me!

Lizzie as Kate, Kate as Lizzie =========  
After the first lunch bell rang, everyone always gets up and waits in the hallways. Well, Kate saw this as the perfect opportunity to get things over with Lizzie. She was planning to sit her down and have a talk about this. Ok, the whole fight thing didn't work because Lizzie was right. She could do more damage- Kate being Lizzie was the total opposite. She couldn't sabotage her dates because she didn't have any. But if Lizzie didn't comply with her this time, she would have no friends at all.  
  
Real Kate: "Kate! Get over here!" Kate saw Lizzie getting up from her table with Ethan, chatting about nothing important, or probably about the date at hand.  
  
Real Lizzie: "What do YOU want McGuire?" Real Kate: "Get over here now or you'll regret it!" Ethan: "Whoa Lizzie, what sup?" Real Lizzie: "Let me handle this Ethan, she doesn't know who she's dealing with. I'd better show her."  
  
'Kate' sauntered over to 'Lizzie' with this devilish slash annoyed look on her face: After all, she had been talking with Ethan about their DATE! How often do you get a date with Ethan, the cutest guy in the school? Uh, never!  
  
Kate: "Lizzie, we have to talk. We've been each other for half a day now and I think you know what to do and you should tell me!"  
  
Lizzie: "Wow Lizzie, you're attitude sure changed. But I'm beginning to like this whole me being you thing."  
  
Kate: "Lizzie you are so lucky I haven't done what I could do to you! You better fess up or I will ruin your life, and that IS a promise!"  
  
Lizzie: "Yea Lizzie, and if that happens...You'll be off the cheer squad."  
  
Kate: "Um yea, too bad cheer season is over. I bet you wanted to feel like a cheerleader for one day, didn't you?" Lizzie: "Uh, no!"  
  
Lizzie totally wanted to feel like a cheerleader for a day. She was waiting to go to the game tonight: At least, the game she thought was tonight.  
  
(((( What should I do? I love being Kate...it's kind of weird not having real friends to be around, but I like the popularity. I can always go up to Gordo and Miranda and tell them the truth, but why should I? The day is almost over, and tomorrow morning, I'll be back at my house. But I don't have to let Kate in on that right? Right?)))))  
  
=====================  
  
Whoa, I have 19 reviews! I'm so happy!! Please keep reviewing...I didn't write for a while because I've been really busy with my group/sport having scrimmages and tournaments this month, especially with state coming up. But I'm going to keep going if you like it!  
  
Didi: You are an awesome person! I did read your chapter, congrats on winning, it WAS good! Thank you so much for the compliments on my story- I really enjoy it also!  
  
Sup3r-Manz-Gurli: Haha I am in LOVE with your screen name. Thank you soo much for constantly reviewing and your sweet compliments! People like you make writing worthwhile.  
  
Claybe: Thanks  
  
Angel Of Fluff: Thanks! Don't worry...that's part of the master plan! Hehe, keep watching for chapter updates.  
  
To everyone that reads, what would you like to happen? Keep posting, I'll think about your ideas! I actually, kind of, sort of have this planned out for once. Thanks! 


	10. Poor Gordo

Kate needed to do something serious, and fast. She was crying on the inside, wanting to be herself. She knew Lizzie felt confident and comfortable, but anyone would if they were pretty and popular. She had a secret weapon up her sleeve the whole time...waiting to pull the trigger. She gave Lizzie one last shot, and she blew it big time. Now her best friends would be torn apart...and she would be embarrassed big time when she got changed back. Time to have some fun...  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie...why have you been ignoring us?"  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I...I've been avoiding you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...I...I wanted..."  
  
"You wanted what?"  
  
"I wanted to do this..."  
  
She leaned in and kissed Gordo...ewww this was the grossest moment of her entire life...thank God it would end up in them breaking up because otherwise she would die!  
  
"I wanted to do that. I like you alot Gordo, I've liked you for soo long. I was wondering if you'd go out with me."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Me too...but isn't the GUY sposed to ask? Will you date me Lizzie?"  
  
"Sure! Gotta go...I'll cya around!"  
  
Lizzie swiveled around and smirked an evil grin, knowing he and Lizzie would feel like total fools. ======  
  
((I am lonely. Today I haven't had a single, real conversation with some one who cares about me. Ethan just sits and nods...sure. It's cool to talk to him, but he doesn't understand. Claire is not a bad person...but not a good one. She never does anything for herself. And Kate looks so frustrated...it's nice having power...but...)))  
  
Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by Miranda and Gordo, who thought they were talking to Kate.  
  
Miranda: "Kate, What have you done to Lizzie? Gordo: "Yea Kate...it's like you two became secret agents or something."  
  
It was Lizzie's real friends! Lizzie rushed up to them and gave them a HUGE hug, right in the middle of the hallway!  
  
Miranda: "WHAT are you DOING, Kate?!"  
  
Lizzie: "Kate?"  
  
Miranda: "Yea Kate why are you hugging us? Not that that's a problem or anything..."  
  
Lizzie: "O yea...Kate. Um...well...I have something to tell you guys."  
  
Miranda: "What could YOU possibly want to tell us?"  
  
Gordo: "I'm intrigued..."  
  
Lizzie: "Ok...remember that time Lizzie switched places with her brother Matt?"  
  
Gordo: "Hah, that WAS a funny story..."  
  
Miranda: "FUNNY because Lizzie would NEVER tell Kate...how would you know?"  
  
Lizzie: "That's what I'm trying to say here! Listen, this is really weird. It all started earlier today when we were walking to Spanish! Remember me falling?"  
  
Miranda: "I remember LIZZIE falling, not you Kate."  
  
Lizzie: "Ok let me finish. Well I fell and when I opened my eyes I was standing around Claire!"  
  
Miranda (confused) : "Wait...what are you getting at?"  
  
Lizzie: "I'm not Kate! It's me! Lizzie."  
  
Gordo: "That is physically impossible..."  
  
Lizzie: "You told me that this morning when I was talking about my dreams!"  
  
Miranda: "How could she know that Gordo?"  
  
Gordo: "What am I supposed to do about it? Science has been proved wrong! Now I know nothing! My whole world has come crash..."  
  
Lizzie (frustrated): "Gordo! Help me here."  
  
Miranda: "You've done a pretty good job playing Kate. I can't believe you have a side like that...it's kinda.... scary."  
  
Lizzie: "Yea I know. Now last time, I only had one night with Matt, so I think I'll switch back tonight."  
  
Gordo (boggled): "If Science proves itself wrong TWICE..."  
  
L+M: "GORDO!"  
  
Gordo: "Sorry, I just can't believe all those professors are wrong, and it didn't happen to me, noo, it had to happen to you Lizzie, the person who cares NOTHING about science! It's a cruel, unfair world."  
  
Lizzie: "Yea you're right, I hate Biology."  
  
Gordo: "Grr!"  
  
Miranda: "So should we just let you be Kate for a day?"  
  
Lizzie: "I don't know. I already told Kate I didn't want to tell people about it...but now I'm not sure. I'm kind of liking being tall. It's so, so invigorating! Whoa! *Lizzie stumbles*  
  
Gordo: "You really are Lizzie. You...are Lizzie. Not the other Lizzie..you..."  
  
Miranda: "THAT'S the proof you needed?"  
  
Gordo: "Not my fault. Wow. You are Lizzie..."  
  
(((All that was just a joke? A cruel joke? Why couldn't she have been Lizzie in those two seconds that changed my life...now I'm left alone again. Again with my feelings.) =================================================== 


End file.
